The Secret of Raven
by Rachel Roth-Grayson
Summary: What if there where two prophecies about raven ? We all know about the first what about the second one ? Please read and review rated for saftey. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"So what if have a secret. What does it matter?" yelled Raven

" It matters because we are the Teen Titans we don't keep secrets from each other. So that's why it matters Raven! No one in the Titan's has a secret but you." Robin hollered at her.

Every one knew each others secrets like their own family, every one except Raven.

" Trust me when I say it , you don't want to know all my secrets. Have you ever considered that maybe I didn't tell you for a reason." Raven asked quietly

" Uh...No we didn't think of that. So what is this mysterious reason why you don't want to tell us everything?" robin questioned

"Because there are things you cant know till the prophecy is fulfilled... I know what your thinking no not hat one there are two two proficiencies about me and someone in the Teen Titans is meant to but I don't know who so I cant tell you every thing yet maybe sometime in the future but not now." Raven whispered so quietly robin had to lean very close to raven to hear what she said.

( Robin's P.O.V.)

_wow she wasn't kidding,that is one hell of a reason not to tell the Titans everything. _

" okay let me get this right you cant tell us everything about you because of anther prophecy that says something about one of the Titans helping you and you dont know who is going to help you ?" I asked Raven

" yeap that about covers it and there is something else I dont know where on earth the prophecy takes place so it could anywhere in the world other than that you pretty much got it" she said while looking slightly depressed. " Oh wait I think I know who is going to help but he is in the Titan's east but i'm not sure'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to all people who read my story.

( Raven's P.O.V.)

W_ell I think it is either Robin or Aqualad but it is most likely Aqualad seeing in how he matches the scroll almost perfectly,though the scroll never said anything about powers. _She thought to her self.

( THIRD PERSON P.O.V.)

As Raven pondered this her yellow communicator went off . Raven got up out of her meditative position to answer it. When she did the person on the other end was someone Raven didn't expect , it was the kind atlentian ( I don't know how to spell this? HELP!) in a light blue and black body suit made in Atlantis with ocean blue eyes ( I know, I know he doesn't have blue eyes but I thought it was deep dark black eyes though I don't know post you opinion in reviews and I will change it or leave it) that gleamed in the sunlight at hi tower since it was 6 am there in steel city but 3 am in jump. ( sorry don't know time difference please forgive !)

" Oh... Hey Aqualad . What are you doing calling me at 3 in the morning ? " Raven asked surprised.

" You do know that it is like 6am over here right ?" Aqualad said while slightly smirking that he caught her by surprise

" sorry I forgot but why are you calling me in the first place ?' Raven almost yelled at him

" well I this dream that you were in trouble. You were being attacked by someone very evil so I thought I would check in on you to make sure you were okay." He said nervously while blushing profusely.

" uh Aqualad I think it would be best if the titans east came to say over here for while and leave like right now. Go wake every one up and them to start packing for a couple of months. I'll take care of the arrangements for someone to take of the teams duty's and both teams are on hiatus for a couple months , now go and get the others and get here as fast as you can and I'll call you back in 30 minutes. Okay ? " Raven said in a hurry then hung up as soon as Aqualad said okay. Then she called most of the honorarily titans and ask them to take care of both cites for a couple months. After that she went to all the rooms in the tower waking everyone in them and asking them to meet in the main room in half hour.

( raven's P.O.V.)

_whew. This is going to be a long talk. I just hope that the Titans East get here soon. _Raven thought as she went to make guest rooms for almost everyone._ I knew he was th_e _one and he will be with me because now that he has the dream I'm going to have make a link between our minds, oh goody. _I thought while dialing Aqualad's communicator.

**Mean while at the east tower**

**(Aqualad's P.O.V.)**

_okay that was weird and fast moving. She sounded in a hurry and a bit...nervous. _I thought to my self . I did as told and woke every one up and told to pack for a few months. I also told them that Raven toke care of every thing and told us to get there as fast we can. As I did everyone was I the main room ready to depart to the west tower when Raven called my communicator.

"Hey Raven mind telling me what the world is going on?" I ask her ( I know he's out of character but it is the only way I could the story to move along if I didn't I would stuck. SO ON WITH THE STORY ) 

" Just get here fast, I have your rooms ready and I suggest that you hurry because I have a lot to explain in a very short time. Oh and Aqualad you will be rooming with me, I'll tell you why later just please hurry and get here I told my side you will be here soon and Kid Flash is outside ready to run you and your things over and mas en menos can just run over. See you in a few." Raven almost yelled

**15 minutes later at west tower **

( random pov)

"okay everyone's here " Raven said as she looked at everyone "does anyone know why your here if you do raise your hand." no one raised their hand

" okay I'm gong to start on why I brought you all here. Can Aqualad come here for a sec while I explain this and your a big part of it. So now for the explanation "


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N Sorry this took so long. Please note that Raven is the way she is because that is how I envision her and this takes place AFTER the defeat of Trigon , So she can feel ! On anther note you will be happy that I included the prophecy in this chapter so enjoy and please be nice about my grammar I did not grow up speaking English. Also THANK YOU to all 118 people who read my story and the 5 who reviewed it. Sorry it is so short I have writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans …. How would I a teenage girl own it? **

_**( **_**Raven's P.O.V.)**

" So...uh I think I'll start where I think you guys will understand the most. So you guys know have I didn't tell you guys everything about myself, so I'm going to tell you guys now. Well you see at my birth there were two prophecies handed down to me one about my now defeated and sent to the deepest depths hell by me father and the other about well how 'bout I just tell you

_That born of devils fire_

_ Who survived the portal_

_ will save the Earth again _

_ by that of a strange power _

_ and aided by who it knows least _

_ a protector of its realm_

_ of the blue fire _

So I will explain it . You guys can figure out the first three lines by your selves. " By that of a strange power" I think is the sea since it is pretty strange, no offense Aqualad and "aided by that who it knows least" is I barely know Aqualad who is also a protector of his realm,who or what the "blue fire" is your guess is as good as mine. Oh and Aqualad can I talk to you later ?" I said while everyone looked at me. Everyone also was projecting and showing their emotions . Robin as confused, worried and something else I couldn't place. Beast Boy was just confused and tired since it was like 3 am. Stadvrfire was worried and sad for what I do not know. Cyborg was the one with the most projected emotions, he was slightly confused, tried, worried, and anther feeling I could not place.

" Aqualad come with me" I said and he followed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Happy late birthday to my half-brother Eric Fox-Franzen, good luck ! Also this story takes place two years in the future. This chapter takes place at the almost beginning but at Aqualad's point of view then it goes it goes into Raven's P.O.V , after that it goes into 3rd person ****. So ENJOY! Also this is very short I have TEST tomorrow.**

_Italics mean thoughts if you didn't know that._

**Also something I forgot to put in the last chapter: **and the Titans East weren't much better except that had more shock on their faces than the West Titans.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...How would I a teenage girl own it? **

**SORRY! about the Authors Note. **

( (Aqualad's P.O.V.) Please be nice I do not know Aqualad's character very well , so NO  complaining. Thank You.)

_How did I end up in this?_I thought while listening to Raven speak in her lovely voice that sounded like bells ringing ( I know I know it's corny but if you want me to change it post it in reviews) _Okay I did not just think that did I , Yeah I did. That is kinda wrong , oh shut up you_. While I was inertly battling Raven asked me to come with her and I followed. ( New Part )

" okay I just wanted to tell you that I have to create a mental link between us. Also I don't think that you wanted me to the whole tower that" Raven said while slightly floating down the hallway to her room.

" Yeah that's fine. All want to know is why am I staying with you ?" I asked

" Well once I make the link we can't be parted more that a couple of yards and we will be able to hear one anther's thoughts. I thought it would be in both our best interests to be close and since you are the one who is going to help me sane the Earth...again. We could get to know each other a little more."

" Uh okay sure." I said but it sounded more like a squeak. I was really quite nervous about going into her room because she never lets **anyone** in her room.

" Okay so I get it here about me rooming with you but what about when I go back to my tower ?" I said with a lump in my throat that I did swallow easily.

" By that time I would of dissolved the link or in worst case I get Robin to transfer you here to this tower and B.B can go to yours or something of the likes." Raven replied almost like she rehearsed it.


	5. Chapter 5

yes I know I'm not supposed to have this but it is important :

Dear Readers,

I have decided to rewrite this story because

1 : I am not happy with the way I wrote this at all

2 : The way I started this could have been better

and 3 last of all my beta gave me some corrections that could be used to make this better and I agree. I am sorry to all those people who have read this and loved it but after I post the first chapter or two of the re-write I will probably delete this but if this has more reviews and favorites than the re-write then I will keep it up.


End file.
